Sakura Lovers
by reinayamato
Summary: Sakura lemon pairs


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

Chapter One: Tobirama

"S-Sakura-Chan?"

"Sakura-_sama_." A sensual female voice corrected.

"W-what?"

"I said, _Tobirama_, call me Sakura-_sama_." The owner of said sensual voice was running her delicate hand slowly down Tobirama's unarmored chest. He barley restrained a groan.

"Wait Sakura . . . Don't you think we should be doing this when were a little more . . . sober?" he rasped.

It had been approximately four months since the pink-haired beauty from the future crashed into his world.

He had been suspicious with her the first month but with Hashirama's constant assurances that he believed in her one hundred percent, finally had gotten to trust her and occasionally talk to her and eventually developing a friendship.

Their friendship had progressed quickly until it was more than just a simple 'friendship'. She had become a fixture in his life and vice versa. They had become nearly impossible to separate and when they did, only for a short amount of time.

He had fallen in love with the pink-haired medic, her brash temper and all.

They had agreed to meet at a bar that night for he had just come back from a week-long mission. They had spent hours getting reacquainted until the bar had closed, then stumbled to her small house.

Her doe-like green eyes cleared a bit and she smirked. "I can assure you, Tobirama-_kun_. I am as sober as I need to be."

And before he could complain, she had him on his back on her bed. She was straddling him and pink flushed his pale neck and cheeks at the unusual position.

She smirked and brought her mouth to his ear, nibbling on it softly and earning a strangled groan from him. She whispered lowly, "It's time to show you the perks of having a girlfriend from the future."

He found himself having to swallow past a rather large lump in his throat.

She took her time shedding his clothes, climbing down his body slowly, nibbling and kissing the exposed skin.

His head felt light and dizzy as blood rushed down south. "Sakura . . ."

She hooked her fingers in the hem of the plain black briefs and pulled them down over his muscular thighs and calves then flung them to an unknown corner in her dark room.

Crawling back up his body, she charged her right index finger with just the right amount of chakra and pressed it to his chest.

The white-haired man's mouth dropped open and his eyes rolled back into his skull as his whole body trembled.

Being a medic, Sakura knew the human body like the back of her hand. That included the nervous system and using her chakra to stimulate his nerves, she was able to make him feel pleasure _everywhere_.

His hips bucked off the bed repeatedly, searching for the warmth of the woman above him. She smirked as she stopped her pleasurable torture on his body and made her way back down the length on him.

Stopping when her face rested just beneath his groin, she observed his erection with appraising eyes. He, however was trying to get himself back under control. He panted as he observed her with dark red eyes.

"Say my name Tobirama." She whispered lowly then enveloped the head of his arousal in her hot mouth, using as much suction as the limited space would allow.

His back arched off the bed and even his toes curled. Yes, he admitted he had bedded women time to time, but no woman had ever taken charge like this and forced such sensations on him. "Sakura!" He couldn't help but cry out.

He groaned and gasped continuously as she positively _devoured_ his manhood. She released him, took a deep breath, and slammed her mouth back on him, this time taking his whole cock into her mouth and throat.

His body was once again trembling and he was on the edge with embarrassing quickness but he fought to hold on. She started moving on him, sucking as she came back down on his cock and running her tongue along his length as she pulled off.

She smirked and started to lightly hum. That was all that was needed for him to stumble off the edge.

His hips thrust up, trying to get deeper into her hot, wet mouth. Sakura's eyes widened but she immediately relaxed her gag reflex.

Tobirama's dark eyes rolled back into his skull as his lips parted in a silent gasp and his seed shot out of him in hot spurts.

Once he came back to himself, his body sagged against the bed virtually useless. He couldn't move a single muscle and tried, in vain, to get control of his breathing.

Sakura detached herself from him with a smirk. She rose high enough to catch Tobirama's lips. He hummed happily and gathered just enough energy to move his tongue against hers.

Sakura smirked against his lips and placed a glowing hand on his chest. His eyes snapped open and he gasped against her mouth when he felt her chakra invade his body and travel south.

The pinkette's chakra filled his limp length and it immediately rose back to attention.

Tobirama groaned and watched the woman so easily dominating him sit up.

"S-Sakura. . . W-wait." Said girl paused in her work to lock eyes with him. When he didn't finish his sentence, mostly because he had no energy to, she smirked and slammed herself down on his length.

He was literally seeing stars as she bounced on his length, using her legs as momentum. The white-haired man's hands went to her hips and he groaned in pleasurable torture.

"S-Sakura you have to s-slow d-down. . . I'm not g-going to l-last." He rasped out.

"What Tobirama?" Sakura purred as she ran her hands down his chest. "Not man enough?"

Suddenly all his weariness was gone and he growled. Tensing his thighs, he used his larger size to flip them over so she was on. He immediately started a rough pace, slamming in and out from her dripping slit.

When Sakura screamed in pleasure and arched back, he couldn't help but smirk.

"I assure you Sakura-_sama_, I'm more than man enough." Tobirama rasped. He screams spiraled up and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I'm going to cum!"

Tobirama groaned, feeling her feminine muscles contract almost painfully tight around him. His vision was already going white and he reached down to rub her bundle of nerves.

"Cum for me Sakura." He demanded. Sakura's screams spiraled louder until her mouth was open in a soundless gasp. The white-haired man gasped and groaned continuously as her feminine muscles fluttered around him.

'Oh Kami…' He thought, squeezing his eyes shut as spurts of his seed shot out of him endlessly. When he was finally spent, he just about collapsed on her. Tobirama quickly rolled onto his side and pulled Sakura to his chest.

Just as he was about to close his eyes he felt his chest vibrate. Sakura sighed contently.

"I love you Tobirama." He smiled down at her.

"And I you, Sakura."

**Reviews are LOVE More chapters on the way ;) **


End file.
